29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-12-29 ; Comments *The second part of the posthumous 2004 Festive Fifty, hosted by Rob Da Bank. Sessions *None Tracklisting Recording a begins *Nirvana: 'Smells Like Teen Spirit (CD-Nevermind)' (DGC / Sub Pop) : (RDB: 'Yeah I think I heard that one somewhere before.') *Cocteau Twins: 'Musette And Drums (CD-Head Over Heels / Sunburst And Snowblind)' (4AD) : (RDB: 'And this record, if you listen carefully does mention the one and only BBC John Peel and Andy Kershaw') *Diblo Dibala et Le Groupe Matchatcha: 'Matchatcha Wetu (LP-O.K. Madame)' (Afric Music) *Only Ones: 'Another Girl, Another Planet (LP-The Only Ones)' (CBS) *Primal Scream: 'Velocity Girl (7"-Crystal Crescent)' (Creation) *Umek: 'Trust No One (12")' (Consumer Recreation) *New Order: 'True Faith (7")' (Factory) *Stereolab: 'Fluorescences (7")' (Duophonic) *Cure: '10:15 Saturday Night (LP-Three Imaginary Boys)' (Fiction) *Norman Long: 'My Little Austin Seven (78")' (Columbia) *Digital: 'Termite (12" - Termite / Ready Or Not)' (Innerground) : (RDB: 'So I was slightly lying when I said that was the last track before the festive fifty continues. We have got one more. This is probably one of the most requested tracks of the last couple of months.') *Smiths: 'There Is A Light That Never Goes Out (LP-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) Recording b begins :(RDB: 'It's Festive Fifty time, number 35. Who on earth could it be? We descend into the grime dungeon.') *'35': Jon E Cash, 'International (12")' (Black Ops) *'34': Magic Band, 'Big Eyed Beans From Venus' (Peel Session) From their only session, live on 07 July 2004. :(RDB: 'I can't even announce who this one is until we've done this warning.') :(Disclaimer: 'The legendary Festive Fifty on Radio 1, as voted for by listeners to the John Peel show. You may find some of this show's content offensive. So, if you're easily upset by foul language or disturbing concepts, please switch off now, and have a very merry Yuletide. Elsewhere.') :(RDB: 'So there you go. You may have guessed it is Shitmat in at number 33, with one of the best titles of the year.') *'33': Shitmat, 'There's No Business Like Propa' Rungleclotted Mashup Bizznizz (CD-Full English Breakfest)' (Planet Mu) *'32': Delgados, 'I Fought The Angels (CD-Universal Audio)' (Chemikal Underground) *'31': Art Brut, 'Formed A Band (CDS)' (Rough Trade) *'30': Black Keys, 'Girl Is On My Mind (7 inch)' (Fat Possum) *'29': Digital Mystikz, 'B (12"-Twisup)' (DMZ) :(RDB: 'John was absolutely amazed because he'd only previously been talking on the show about Laurie Anderson's original 'O Superman', which went to number 2 (in the UK charts) in the early 80s, but this is at number 28 in the Festive Fifty.') *'28': Laurie Anderson, 'O Superman-Henry Cullen Remix (12")' (X Booty) Thanks to Mark Whitby for correcting a long-standing error. As can be seen, X Booty is the label, as opposed to the artist. The confusion probably arose from the fact that neither of the artists concerned were credited on the release. *'27': Listen With Sarah, 'Animal Hop (CD-Are You Sitting Comfortably? (EP Collection))' (Womb) *'26': McLusky, 'That Man Will Not Hang (CD-The Difference Between Me And You Is That I'm Not On Fire)' (Too Pure) *'25': 65daysofstatic, 'Retreat! Retreat! (Maxi CD)' (Monotreme) *'24': Decoration, 'I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It (EP)' (demo) *'23': PJ Harvey, 'Shame (CD-Uh Huh Her)' (Island) *'22': Black Keys, '10 AM Automatic (CD-Rubber Factory)' (Fat Possum) *'21': ballboy, 'The Art Of Kissing (CD-The Royal Theatre)' (SL) Recording b ends File ;Name *a) Da Bank 2004-12-29(p).mp3 *b) 2004 (Complete) Radio Version ;Length *a) 01:59:03 *b) 1 hour (approx) ;Other *a) Many thanks to John Leonhard's Dad. *b) Separated into 15 of 50 tracks. ;Available *a) mooo *b) John Peel Torrent Compilation 1 of 17 (Festive Fifties 1992-2004 Plus Others) ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty